


Scarlet, Butterfly, and The Other Souls

by AskFriskandCharaBlog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskFriskandCharaBlog/pseuds/AskFriskandCharaBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory for the muses i have on tumblr at: ask-friskandchara-blog.tumblr.com</p><p>This will cover both their Underground Journey, And when they were younger. It will switch between. Meaning one chapter is young them, next is underground, and the other souls underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlet held onto her little sisters hand "just keep running, just keep running" she whispered to herself, her blue orbs shining with fear, the smaller girl stumbled and fell, Scarlet quickly tried to pull her up, seeing their parents coming. "Butterfly, cmon!" she whispered, then gave up, quickly picking up the little girl and continuing to run, swerving between trees, she heard a whimper come from the girl and she held her closer "it'll be okay, ill get you away from them..." she muttered, climbing up the mountain, it started raining, she shivered, using her vest to cover Butterflys face, not looking where she was going and falling into a large hole.

 

~20 Hours Before~

*beep beep beep be-*  
Scarlet sighed, sitting up "god. time for another day of protecting Butterfly" she muttered, getting out of bed and going over to her closet, getting on her blue t shirt and green with a yellow striped vest and putting them on quickly, keeping her blue sweatpants on and going over to the door, opening it and slipping out of the room. She heard crying and ran to the end of the hal, ducking behind a wall and watching, Butterfly was sobbing, their moth was pulling her hair and kicking her stomach, there was blood infront of Butterfly and some leaking from her mouth, Scarlet stifled a gasp, watching their mother back up "Stop being so useless!" their mother screamed, butterfly stumbled to her feet, running to the kitchen, Scarlet walked out, pretending she hadnt seen anything "h-hey mom!" she smiled a bit, their mother smiled back and ruffled Scarlets hair "morning honey", Scarlet clenched her fists "Wheres Butterfly?" she asked softly, their mother pointed to the kitchen and Scarlet made a beeline for her sister, hugging her tight "Im so sorry, i wont let it happen again" she whispered, Butterfly pushed her away, tears still staining her cheeks "Y-you said that last time! and the time before that!" she shouted angrily, Scarlet backed up "....i will get us away from here one day" she muttered, going out of the kitchen, only to be pinned aganist the wall by her father, who clawed Scarlets arm, she shrieked in pain, feeling his nails scratch bone, their father knees her in the stomach, causing her to cough up some blood and go quiet as her dad continued to beat her

~10 hours later~

Scarlet was in her room, staring at the mountain out the window ".....i need to get her there" she growled, standing up and pacing around the room, trying to come up with a plan to get out, after a few minutes she started getting dizzy "o-oh, he-h-here comes y-yay" she said sarcastically, falling backward, passing out

~9 hours 55 minutes later~

Scarlet ran in Butterflys room, opening the window "Up, NOW" she hissed, Butterfly jolted up "Get dressed in whatever you can find" she commanded, Scarlet was in her striped green and yellow vest, blue shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes, Butterfly leaped out of bed, throwing on one of her old torn up dresses, Scarlet grabbed Butterflys hand, climbing out the window and pulling her through, starting to run for the mountain, she heard screaming behind her and she dragged her little sister along.


	2. Back To Where It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go back to when Butterfly came into the family and meet some of Scarlets friends
> 
> ~10 Years Earlier~

Scarlet (now 6) was running around her backyard, laughing and playing "Come on Scar! Bet ya cant catch me~!" Taylor called, continuing to run, Brian ran up behind Scarlet, grabbing her hair and pulling her back, Scarlet laughed and kicked backwards, kicking him away whilst giggling insanely, Ghost ran into Taylor, making them both fall back, Scarlet ran over and grabbed Taylors arm "Got you!" she shouted in glee, Brian gasped and all the kids looked where he was, Scarlets mom was in the driveway with a male adult holding a female baby, Scarlet gasped and ran over "Mommy! Whos this!?" she asked, her mom laughed and said "remember how ive been going out? well, this is the man" Scarlet gasped and looked at the man, he was...glaring at her "..." Scarlet backed up a bit, the man sighed and looked at Scarlets mother "May i talk to the kid for a moment?" he asked, her mom nodded and was handed the baby, the man came into the backyard and brought Scarlet to the far corner "Listen. if you have any doubts about me being your father then too bad" he growled, digging her nails into Scarlets arm, she yelped "O-okay! Let me go please!" she exclaimed, trying to pull her arm away, he just yanked harder on it "since when were you the one in control?" he asked, lifting her up by the arm, she started screaming in fear, he dropped her, she landed face first in the mud, she looked up and he was gone, back over with her mother ".........." she sighed and stood up, Her friends came over quickly "are you okay?" Taylor asked "oh gosh" Brian muttered "Your arm!" Ghost exclaimed, Scarlet realized it was bleeding and laughed it off "I-Its fineeeeeeeeee" she said simply, they didnt seem convinced 

~1 year later~ 

Scarlet sighed, looking at her mother, who was angry at Butterfly for nothing again "That stupid child keeps making messes!" she shouted, Butterfly was crying, she had blood running down her arms, her hair was a mess, and she had a cut on her cheek, Scarlet ran over to pick Butterfly up and got pinned aganist the wall from her now father, "woah! what are you doing!?" she exclaimed in shock, her dad raised a fist and punched her in the nose, it started bleeding and felt weird "...." pain entered her light blue eyes and she blinked, staring up at her father, he growled and told her to shut up, then kneed her stomach "you slutty boy" he growled, Scarlet blinked "....Leave me alone!" she shouted, spitting in his mouth when it was open, he became outraged, grabbing her arms and slamming her aganist the wall repeatedly, she lost consciousness and her dad dropped her limp figure, Scarlets mother was still angry at Butterfly, she picked Butterfly up and started shaking her, to which her dad ran over and snatched Butterfly away, growling at his wife, who just smacked him across the face, he flinched and kicked her in the not so pretty spot, then put Butterfly down, he punched his wife, who punched him back, then they leapt at eachother, engaging in a fight Butterfly crawled over to Scarlet, sitting near her and staying there a DETERMINED expression on her little baby face.


	3. Into the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoriel anyone?

Scarlet was motionless on the ground, her sister ontop of her from Scarlet having tried to shield her from the fall, Butterfly liftsher head a bit, coughing, looking at Butterfly, her eyes widened "O-oh my gosh! Scarlet!?" she shouted, crawling off quickly and shaking her sister "nononono! Wake up!" she shouted, fear in her eyes, she heard someone coming, gasping and covering her mouth, grabbing Scarlets arm and looking for a place to hide...no where.

Butterfly shook Scarlet more, sobbing "please..." she heard the persons voice "hello? Children...?" it said, Butterfly froze. "..." Scarlet started coughing and the person came over, softly picking Scarlet up, a green glow coming from...Butterfly looked up at her paws....Paws? what the hell? "What the.." she whispered, staring at the goat lady, she looked down at Butterfly "Come along my child" she said

Butterfly followed the goat woman, who asked her to do some puzzles, which she did with some confusion, each one taking a few minutes, the lady smiled upon reaching her house "here we are my child.."


End file.
